Eine Kleine Yoru no Musik
Eine Kleine Yoru no Musik (アイネクライネ・夜のムジーク lit. Eine Kleine Night Musik) is the third track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 1 and the Musik featured in episodes "Unleash Musik!" and "To Be Motz is to Fib." The Musik is based on the 1st movement of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= みんなが 踊り出して うたうセレナーデ きみの願い事全部 叶える夜をプレゼント 叶える夜をプレゼント 招待状はいらないから きみだっておいでよ！歌おう！さわごうよ！ 気がついたら全員友達だよ yeah！ みんなが踊り出して うたうセレナーデ 踊るドレスがひらひら 素敵な夜のかがやきを！ ちょっとヘコむことだって 今は忘れようよ きみの願い事全部 叶える夜をプレゼント 叶える夜をプレゼント |-| Romaji= Minna ga odoridashite Utau serenade Kimi no negaigoto zenbu Kanaeru yoru o puresento Kanaeru yoru o puresento Shoutaijou wa iranai kara Kimi datte oide yo! Utaou! Sawagou yo! Ki ga tsuitara zenin tomodachi da yo. Yeah! Minna ga odoridashite Utau serenade Odoru dress ga hirahira Suteki na yoru no kagayaki o! Chotto hekomu koto datte Ima wa wasureyou yo Kimi no negaigoto zenbu Kanaeru yoru o puresento Kanaeru yoru o puresento |-| English= Everyone begins to dance And sing a serenade All of your wishes The night they come true is a present I give to you The night they come true is a present I give to you You don't need a written invitation You, come on over! Let's sing! Let's make some noise! Before you know it, everyone is your friend. Yeah! Everyone begins to dance And sing a serenade Your dancing dress flutters Take in the brillance of a lovely night! As for feeling a bit down Let's forget about that now All of your wishes The night they come true is a present I give to you The night they come true is a present I give to you Full Japanese= みんなが 踊り出して うたうセレナーデ きみの願い事全部 叶える夜をプレゼント 叶える夜をプレゼント 楽しい日はあっという間だ 気がつくともうお月様 なんだか綺麗 星空 だからもっとみんなで眺めよう おしゃれした子が集まれば ワイワイと話すの おめでとう！ありがとう！ ウキウキな気持ちもっと分け合おう yeah！ みんなが踊り出して うたうセレナーデ 踊るドレスがひらひら 素敵な夜のかがやきを！ ちょっとヘコむことだって 今は忘れようよ きみの願い事全部 叶える夜をプレゼント 叶える夜をプレゼント 招待状はいらないから きみだっておいでよ！歌おう！さわごうよ！ 気がついたら全員友達だよ yeah！ みんなが踊り出して うたうセレナーデ 踊るドレスがひらひら 素敵な夜のかがやきを！ ちょっとヘコむことだって 今は忘れようよ きみの願い事全部 叶える夜をプレゼント 叶える夜をプレゼント 君にプレゼント プレゼント |-| Romaji= Minna ga odoridashite Utau serenade Kimi no negaigoto zenbu Kanaeru yoru o puresento Kanaeru yoru o puresento Tanoshii hi wa attoiuma da Kigatsuku to mou otsukisama Nandaka kirei, hoshizora Dakara motto minna de nagameyou Oshareshita ko ga atsumareba Waiwai to hanasu no omedetou! Arigato! Ukiuki na kimochi motto wakeaou, yeah! Minna ga odoridashite Utau serenade Odoru dress ga hirahira Suteki na yoru no kagayaki o! Chotto hekomu koto datte Ima wa wasureyou yo Kimi no negaigoto zenbu Kanaeru yoru o puresento Kanaeru yoru o puresento Shoutaijou wa iranai kara Kimi datte oide yo! Utaou! Sawagou yo! Ki ga tsuitara zenin tomodachi da yo. Yeah! Minna ga odoridashite Utau serenade Odoru dress ga hirahira Suteki na yoru no kagayaki o! Chotto hekomu koto datte Ima wa wasureyou yo Kimi no negaigoto zenbu Kanaeru yoru o puresento Kanaeru yoru o puresento Kimi ni puresento Puresento Story Eine Kleine was Mozart's first Musik, which was activated in Unleash Musik! during Kanae Otowa's birthday party. Kanae slapped him over a breast-shaped cake, causing him to remember his past memories of being slapped by court women. His Musik transformed the scene into an amusement park at night, and allowed him to grant the wishes of people in it. In To be Motz is to Fib, Mozart remembered his lost childhood promise of marriage with Princess Marie Antoinette after hearing Mari's rant. This compelled him to use his Musik to grant Mari's wish of getting married to him wearing a Gyona-kun costume. Trivia * The vocals are slightly reminiscent of the Romanze movement. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Mozart Musik